


You Should Rest (I Could Help)

by Elora_Lane



Series: I Can't Lose You Again... [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 18+ plz, Adult Content, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Making Out, POV Clarke Griffin, Post Season 6, Smut, Sweet Sex, Upon further observation this is corny and chessy and absolute fix-it fic, Worried Bellamy Blake, happy fic, if the story goes in that direction, mild PTSD, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Post season six. Sanctum is taken by Earthkru and the people are at a tentative peace. Clarke is unable to rest- she is too afraid of her mind and of being vulnerable.Meanwhile, the last time Bellamy got a good night's sleep, he woke up to a world where Clarke wasn't alive. Unable to rest without knowing she is safe, he seeks her out.This is a companion piece to Sweet Bitter, which touches on the events of 6X10.Anyway, enjoy Bellarke's first time!





	You Should Rest (I Could Help)

_Josephine was gone._

_Their friends were saved._

_Madi was safe._

_Now, Clarke could sleep._

Except, she couldn’t.

She was too afraid to- she was afraid she would get stuck, that she would lose herself. That someone would take her, hurt her, commandeer her mind. It was irrational, stupid, definitely not anything to be afraid of- but Clarke still couldn’t sleep. So, when there was a light rap on her door, Clarke welcomed it. 

“Bellamy?” she hadn’t been expecting him to show up... Not after what happened in the observatory, not after what happened with Echo. 

“Hey,” he said, looking at her under his eyelashes, was he afraid she’d turn him away? “Can I come in?” 

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Clarke opened the door fully, letting him in as she tightened her robe around herself, “I thought you were on watch tonight?” 

“I took the early shift. Miller’s on now.” 

Clarke nodded, sitting on the bed. It wasn’t her bed, no. Nothing here felt like hers. They were all invaders, taking Sanctum by storm and overthrowing their false gods- and now that it was all over, Clarke felt like a fraud- how was she supposed to be a leader, when she was absolutely terrified of everything... the night, other people, her own mind. 

“Your mom said Madi should be okay.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Still you can’t help but worry?” Bellamy asked, coming over to sit next to her. Clarke still wasn’t used to this- his full attention. It was all she had wanted during those six years in the Valley when it was just her and Madi. Yet, she hadn’t deserved it, nor had she earned it by now. But here he was, so attentive, just like he had been ever since she technically died. 

“Something like that.” 

“Have you slept yet?” 

“A little...” 

“Clarke, you need to rest,” Bellamy said, picking up her hand and threading his fingers through hers, “I know you’re worried, but-” 

“Honestly, Bellamy,” Clarke cut him off, “I'm not worried- I'm afraid.” As Clarke admitted it, her voice cracked as tears pricked her eyes. 

At that, Bellamy pulled his bottom lip under his teeth and nodded. As he began to draw shapes on the top of their intertwined hands, he hummed, “I understand.” 

“Do you, Bellamy?” she asked, her voice coming out harsher than intended, “Do you know what it’s like to fear your own mind? To be afraid to sleep?” 

“I have some idea...” he said, his voice taking on a raspy tone, “last time I got a good night’s sleep, I found out you were dead the day after.” 

As their eyes met, Clarke felt his pain. For so long, they had been estranged, and finally, when they got one another back... When they were finding some semblance of normalcy, the rug was pulled out from under him... It wasn’t fair. 

“Bellamy, I’m so sorry for your pain,” she said, bringing her free hand to cup his cheek, “I do want to thank you though- for saving me... You did so much for me, I don’t know how I’ll ever make it up to you.” 

“Clarke, you know you don’t have to make anything up to me, right? I saved you without a second thought because I love you,” he said, drawing a breath, “because I’m _in love_ with you.” 

“Somehow, I convinced myself that you changed your mind,” Clarke laughed. 

“Hey, it’s been one hundred and thirty-two years and I haven’t changed my mind, Clarke,” he said, bringing her hand up to his lips, “ever since you helped Atom... I knew...” 

“You watched me kill a man, and then you fell in love with me?” Clarke asked, feeling her eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“No, I watched you comfort and show compassion to a dying man- and I knew then that you were better than me. Especially since his death is on my hands,” Bellamy said, looking down, “Clarke, you’re a light in the darkness for me, you make me want to be better.” 

Overcome with emotion, Clarke pulled Bellamy’s hand up to her lips and kissed it. Resting it against her cheek, she closed her eyes, “I love you,” she whispered, unable to admit much more than that. 

As the moonlight streamed into the room, Bellamy pulled Clarke close and grazed his nose against hers, “want me to help you sleep Clarke?” he asked, his smile resting against her lips. When all she offered was a nod, Bellamy placed a hooked finger under her chin, and raised her eyes to his, “I’m gonna need some enthusiastic consent, Princess.” 

Letting out a small chuckle, Clarke smiled and brushed her lips against his. As her hands traveled up his chest, she pushed Bellamy down onto the bed, so that his head was on her pillows. Planting her legs on either side of his hips, Clarke untied her robe and pulled it off. Immediately after that, she pulled her nightgown overhead. Leaning down, Clarke kissed Bellamy slowly and sweetly. All the while, his hands roved over skin- exploring, touching, stimulating. 

“Is that enthusiastic enough?” 

“Yeah,” he let out a choked whisper, and then Clarke began to unfasten the buttons on his jacket. Letting him sit up, she undressed him slowly- as she kissed and teased him with light touches. By the time she made it to his pants, he was already straining against the zipper. 

“Ah, someone is excited?” 

“Well can you really blame me, Clarke?” he asked, sounding completely wrecked. Pulling her bottom lip under her teeth, Clarke shook her head, she couldn’t blame him, after all, she herself was soaking wet and aching for him. Finding his hand, Clarke set it to her center. Bellamy took the hint and began to massage her. Exploring her, he opened her folds to find her wet and ready for him, “Fuck, Clarke... Is that all for me?” 

Clarke gave him a nod and smiled. Before she could go back to her task though, Bellamy’s free hand rested on her lower back, and he sat up to take her breast in his mouth. As his fingers explored her aching cunt, he lapped at her nipples until he took one of her tits in his mouth fully and began to suck on it. Taken by surprise, Clarke let out a loud cry, as she fisted his hair. As he grinned against her sensitive flesh, Bellamy’s fingers found her entrance, and he began to plunge at first one, then two, fingers in and out of her. 

As pleasure overtook her, Clarke rode Bellamy’s fingers until she was humming with arousal, and begging him to make her come. Immediately, his thumb settled on her clit, and slow circles fanned a spark into flame- and then set off an explosion. As she came, Clarke leaned against Bellamy’s body entirely, while her hands threaded in his hair. Panting, she rocked her hips against him through the aftershocks, and let out a low whine when his fingers left her empty. 

“Hmm,” Bellamy laughed, lifting his head up from her breast, and settling his chin on her chest, “I take it you enjoyed that?” 

“What was the first hint?” Clarke asked, lowering herself to kiss him thoroughly. Laying him back down, Clarke succeeded in her task and got his pants off. Taking his long, hot and silky length in her hand, she hummed and worked it to fullness- enjoying the absolutely wrecked look on Bellamy’s face, as his head fell back in pleasure, and his hips rocked against her, “are you okay?” 

“I’m great, Clarke,” he heaved, his voice trailing off into a groan as she toyed with the head, and spread his precum all over, “Fuck, that feels good.” 

“Good,” she said simply before she maneuvered herself over him, and lined him up with her entrance. As soon as the tip of his cock hit her wet cunt, Bellamy’s hands cradled her hips and helped her sink onto him, Clarke let out a moan as she savored the stretch. 

“Oh, fuck,” Bellamy panted, one arm falling over his face as Clarke rode him, “you feel so good.” 

Clarke enjoyed watching him- he seemed completely overwhelmed and overstimulated. Eventually, though, he came back to her, and his hands found her breasts, while his hips began to meet her thrust for thrust. As her hips began to stutter, Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s ass and propped his legs up under her. With their bodies flush against one another, and their lips locked, Bellamy held her above him, and pumped in and out of her, until her screams were being swallowed by his own kisses. 

As her cunt tightened around his wide length, Clarke felt Bellamy’s cock twitch and strain- soon, they both came. For Clarke, it felt like a winding tension, followed by a burst of pleasure that ended in her feeling as if she was flying. With their limbs shaking and bodies sweaty from Climax. They kissed until the waves of pleasure gradually abated. With one last kiss, Clarke separated herself from Bellamy and grabbed a blanket. Pulling it over the two of them, she snuggled close to him, “Bellamy, will you stay with me?” 

With one last kiss to her forehead, he murmured, “Always,” before they fell into a deep and restful sleep. 


End file.
